Korran
by Hdier
Summary: Korran is a Holderkin, but not very 'manly'. When his brothers drag him out to the lake, the same place where his sister disappeared, what will happen? Second genre and rating for future chapters.


Disclaimer: Anything that Lackey owns, I don't.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at this, so please be critical.

* * *

Korran lay in bed, hoping his father wouldn't come to get him soon. He had straight blond hair and blue eyes, and the Holderkin that he called his family would not stand for his gentleness. Consequentially, he was tortured all day with 'work', and little food.

"Get up, whelp, the barn is _not_ going to rebuild itself" came his fathers roar "Get out there and start working-hopefully this time you won't come back so damn _soft_!" That was his fathers answer to him-work him so hard he doesn't have enough energy left to be 'soft' as he put it. Korran fumed-caring about other people isn't 'soft', it is not being a monster. This time he would speak out against his father.

"OK, dad I will do my best." He sighed. Even after all this time, he couldn't bring himself to show him that he wasn't soft, that caring about people didn't mean that it was impossible to stand up for himself. _And if he paid even the slightest bit of attention to anyone other than himself and the three 'important' men in the keep, he would most definitely know that._ Bitter resentment welled up in him, but he pushed it down, forcing himself to be complacent simply so that their would not be even more conflict in the keep than was already present.

So, he went out for yet another day's work. He was hauling lumber during the first third of the day, chopping it in the second, and starting to set up the framework in the third. And through the whole day, the only thing his father gave him was two sausage links, a duck sandwich, and a salad. Fortunately, the cook took pity on him and looked the other way when he grabbed a few extra treats for himself, for he obviously needed the nourishment, ragged as he was.

Just when he thought that the day was over and he could get into his bed, his brothers came in. They were not overly cruel, but they would not, could not, tolerate his lack of masculinity. The fact that he had never once looked at a girl at the age of 16 didn't help much, either

They shoved him. _Damn,__I got lost in my mind again-I _need_ to stop doing that!_

"What do you want? I have not done anything wrong in the last two days; I even ordered one of the girls around yesterday! Should dad not be pleased with my 'progress'?" He practically spat out the last word.. He was tiered and frustrated, though fortunately not hungry.

"The cook spilled the beans," came his brothers' voice, then he laughed at his self-glorified 'wit' "We know that you have been nicking food, do not even try to pretend that you have not!"

Korran groaned. He couldn't believe that the cook had told! _Well,_ he thought _I am certainty in for it now._ They dragged him outside of the keep, next to lake where they always fished.

Where his sister disappeared.

She was dead, he knew, for she had gone of with these same two brothers who carried him out now, his heart-breaking face was being smashed against the ground, for one was dragging him by the hair while the other pushed him by picking up him up at the legs.

"You'll go just like your," he paused, as though he had difficulty forcing the word from his throat "twin." This confirmed his suspicions, and he knew how she went when they began tying a heavy metal pipe to his hands, behind his back. His legs were also tied together, though no pipe was put there.

Just then , he heard a whinny behind him, and his brothers turned around to see who it was, dropping him in the process. He heard galloping behind him, and his brothers ran. The horse, presumably with it's rider, stood above him protectively until his brothers were out of sight.

"Thanks." His voice came out a bit raspy from dehydration.

:_You are most welcome. You are my chosen, and I will never leave you."_

"What? How?" He barely croaked, then rolled over and saw deep blue eyes, and got lost in the solace they promised.

Then, he feinted.

* * *

When he came to, he was in a meadow inside of the forest next to the keep. _Horse must have dragged me here; good beast_, he thought. 

:_I am _not_ a horse!:_ Came a voice in his head.

"I wasn't dreaming?" He couldn't believe that a horse could talk in his head, or that it could form intelligible words.

:_Well, thanks. That makes me feel really good. Ah, well, I suppose that I can excuse you, seeing as you have no idea what Gifts are, much less Companions.:_

"What are you talking-er, thinking, about?" He was totally bewildered as to what she, for the voice was distinctly feminine, was doing. She mindchuckled.

:_Talking will do fine, here mount me_-he noticed now that she _did_ have a saddle on, so he wouldn't have to go bareback-_and I shall explain on the way_:

_To where?_ He wondered

:_Haven_: came the surprising response.

* * *

And so she did, and by the time they reached Haven (Nearly a full moon!), he knew a lot more about Valdemar-starting with the fact that there was a Valdemar, and he lived in it! He now knew quite a bit about Heralds, Companions, and Gifts, as well as Queen Elspeth, and a bit about Herald-Mages as well. He had no idea how he was walled off from all of this; even his family shouldn't be able to keep all of this out of the keep! 

He looked at Voctu, for he knew that that was her name, just not how he knew, and felt a surge of joy. They were just passing through the wall third from the palace, so the district was getting a bit fancier. The houses seemed huge for one family, and almost all of them had nice, big areas surrounding the house that you could play in! This was all huge, too much for Korran to take in. So, he closed his eyes for the rest of the trip, until someone nudged him. He opened his eyes and saw a guard standing there, offering a hand to help him off Voctu.

He was at the Heraldic Collegium.

* * *

He had been taken to see a man, who asked him many questions, about his life, his education (of which he was apparently lacking), his physical abilities (of which he excelled), and his Gifts. Apparently, he had a small amount of Mindspeech, a good amount of Empathy, and his main gift, Fetching. 

He had gotten a list of classes, which included classes that taught him how to write Valdemaran, speak Valdemaran (for he knew only the basics of the language), how to Fetch, Empathize, and Mindspeek, how to track people, and how to investigate. His first class, though, was weapons work.

He was surprised that the Weapons master, Alberich, was Karse. He was surprised even more at the viciousness he showed when he sparred with a couple of arrogant nobles, who thought that they already knew everything about weapons work.

Including the 'rules'.

This was made very clear the first day, any 'rules' of fighting that you were taught are nullified. When you are fighting bandits or thieves (or Karsites, Korran thought, but kept that to himself), they won't be politely waiting for you to pick up your sword. They _will_, however, allow you to bend over so that they can behead you.

After going through the bare basics of the groups of weapons, thrusting weapons, slashing weapons, smaller weapons, larger weapons, etc., they focused on finding each student the weapon that they were naturally best with. They couldn't find one for Korran this day, for he seemed to have equal affinity-or lack thereof-with every single weapon he tried. Class ended before they could peg down the right one.

Next, he had tracking. He enjoyed this class a lot, because, after they learned the techniques, they were able to go out and track a 'wild beast' that had been 'attacking farms' for 'weeks'. He enjoyed being outdoors with out breaking his back

Next was Valdemaran (apparently they put the literary skills and oral skills together in one class), in which he struggled. He had never even thought about reading anything before in his life (not that he would have had the chance even if he _had_ wanted to), and his Valdemaran dialect was definitely lacking.

After that he had lunch. He was surprised at how big it was; he was able to take more than even his father ate if he wished (though, he did not)! All of the food was delicious; they had four different stews! They had beef, fish, chicken, and vegetable, and Korran took the liberty of trying them all. Then, for dessert he was served sweet rolls, with honey and sugar baked in (they also had honey that he could dip, but that would have been a bit much).

He had no class after lunch, so he decided to see if he could find a good weapon. He found Alberich, who was more than happy to see that he took the initiative to come to him during his free time. When they were able to work one-on-one, Alberich realized the problem. He was always giving him flat blades.

From a chest, Alberich pulled out an exotic (Karsite?) weapon, it looked like handles with giant C's attached. Apparently, those were blades.

"Sickles are what these are called, farm tools they were originally." Korran was surprised that he was going to use two, but that was no problem, for as he practiced with them they seemed almost to move of their own accord.

"A good fighter, you are. Of how many years you have practiced?"

"The two hours earlier today." Alberich's jaw nearly dropped, but he composed himself in time. Korran had the pleasure of seeing shock on the Weapons masters face for a split second, though he was bewildered as to why.

In any case, Alberich taught him the basics of the sickle until it was time for his next class, investigations.

And so it continued for weeks, with him excelling in tracking, weapons work, and such while struggling in classes such as Investigations.

But he was slowly becoming depressed, for he could not seem to make any friends. His face was just pretty enough for people to be a bit nervous around him, but not enough to warrant special attention, simply sighs accompanied with fantasies, then going after somebody else. So he retreated to the only thing he could, his room, and books.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please review. And remember, be critical (oh, and please point out any errors in my story; thanks!). 


End file.
